Lacrimosa
by Argesh Marek
Summary: La maldad oculta es la más temida... [Escrito para el reto de Halloween en los foros de Saint Seiya Eternal]


**A/N:** Escrito para la convocatoria de Halloween en los foros de Saint Seiya Eternal. Millones de agradecimientos a Zelha y a mis papás por toda su paciencia. Dedicado a los lectores de "The Killer In Me".

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene temas no aptos para menores de edad.

-----

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la trama.

-----

**LACRIMOSA**

Suspiré condescendientemente.

Aunque el deleite de la caza era algo que sabía apreciar, hoy no tenía tiempo para juegos.

No; hoy tenía una misión, un objetivo.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en mis labios mientras daba un paso hacia delante, mi mirada fija en la criatura acorralada frente a mí, mis músculos listos para perseguirla si acaso decidiera correr de nuevo.

Nunca antes había tenido un objetivo…

Un par de ojos azules me seguían frenéticamente, cubiertos por una delicada capa de líquido que los hacía resplandecer en la luz agonizante del crepúsculo, esperando ansiosamente por una oportunidad para escapar, pero los dioses me habían otorgado el don de ver más allá del terror que cegaba a mis presas con su manto platinado.

No tenía a dónde ir y lo sabía.

Detrás del miedo y el instinto de supervivencia, en el lugar de su cerebro en donde todavía reinaba la razón, una voz le susurraba su futuro con cruel detenimiento.

Y yo lo sabía, porque lo había visto incontables veces antes en cientos de miradas diferentes, todas nubladas por el pánico que sus mentes me atribuían, porque si bien es cierto que yo era un factor importante en el bosquejo de sus destinos, no era a mí a quien realmente temían.

¿Cómo podrían temerme si no me conocían?

El recelo a lo desconocido existe, por supuesto, pero era más que obvio que este nunca había sido el caso una vez que el reconocimiento se hacía presente en ellos, recorriéndoles el cuerpo como si de electricidad se tratase, la descarga de adrenalina descendiendo inmediatamente desde sus cerebros hasta sus piernas para así alimentar su sangre con la energía necesaria para resistir la persecución de la cacería que ellos mismos, inconscientemente, habían iniciado. Porque es importante denotar que yo jamás inicié ningún juego; fueron mis presas quienes me dieron la pauta.

No, ciertamente no huían de mí, sino de lo que yo representaba y, hasta el día de hoy, me causa gracia saber que todos y cada uno de ellos trataban de escapar de lo inevitable. Es ridícula la noción, verdaderamente, de que podemos engañar al tiempo pero, más allá, es tan presuntuosa que me revuelve el estómago.

Y todos los vanidosos sufrieron infinitamente más que los que aceptaron sus destinos, justo como debe –y debería– ser.

Di otro paso hacia delante, metódico, calculado, notando de inmediato cómo la espalda de mi presa se atiesó en anticipación.

Sí, la arrogancia de vivir me resultaba insoportable pero, ciertamente, le otorgaba interés al juego y mi cuerpo, emocionado, respondió al desafío implícito, tensando músculos, afilando instintos y expandiendo sentidos.

Esta vez no escaparía.

Cansado de la espera, salté cual gato sobre la criatura cubriendo en cuestión de momentos la distancia que nos separaba, mis manos dirigidas maquinalmente hacia su delicado cuello con el fin de asegurar su captura y sometimiento, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para mantenerlo inmóvil sin cortarle el paso del aire.

¿Cuántas veces cometí el error de romper cuellos por no controlar mi fuerza como es debido¿A cuántos asfixié a muerte?

La criatura se movió bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, desesperada por escapar el dominio que le impuse a lo que respondí apretando un poco el aferre que tenía de su cuello, recordándole sutilmente que sostenía –literalmente– su vida entre mis manos.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia él, por poco capaz de saborear el miedo que rezumaba por cada uno de sus poros y que teñía nuestro alrededor color índigo, matizando el atardecer hasta transformarlo en un paisaje digno de los acontecimientos.

"Hola de nuevo, Luca," le susurré al oído, mi voz cargada con algo que no pude distinguir. "Te he estado esperando…"

Y no mentía, simplemente porque no está dentro de mi naturaleza el mentir.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrí el poder que mis manos tenían sobre las vidas ajenas que me rodeaban, en el instante en el que el aliento de mi primera presa se detuvo por la superioridad de mis ambiciones sobre las suyas, supe que ese momento era sólo el preparativo para algo más, algo trascendental.

Cuando lo vi, el viento me suspiró lo que ya tenía claro dentro de mí.

Por medio del método de "prueba y error" me fui perfeccionando, tomando vida tras vida en un esfuerzo por alcanzar el nivel requerido para enfrentarme a él, a mi verdadero objetivo, al único merecedor de mis atenciones.

Y cuando un sollozo de desesperación acarició la piel de mi brazo como el batir irregular de las alas de una mariposa, supe que nada de lo que hice fue en vano.

Asesiné a cientos en su nombre, invariablemente emplazando sus ojos azules sobre los de mi víctima en turno… Lo maté mil veces, todas como un simple ensayo para cuando tuviera su vida a mi merced.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco en anticipación ante esta verdad, sintiendo debajo de mí incontables figuras diferentes, fantasmas de víctimas pasadas susurrándome al oído lo que esperaban de mí, lo que sus memorias me habían otorgado para hacer de este evento algo digno de ser memorable.

Sin perder el tiempo, tomé un mechón de cabello de su frente e, ignorando sus fútiles intentos para desengancharse, azoté su cabeza contra el suelo varias veces hasta que el sonido de huesos rompiéndose me indicó que debía detenerme.

Después de todo, lo único que quería era ganar unos cuantos minutos.

La criatura gimió débilmente, su mente vagando aturdida entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, recordándome la inocencia de la sangre que ahora comenzaba a teñir su cabello de un rojo escarlata casi hipnotizante.

Me reacomodé sobre él, el cuchillo materializándose en mis manos una vez que aseguré su cuerpo entre mis piernas y con calculada lentitud, casi reverentemente, deslicé la afilada hoja de metal sobre su garganta, dibujando una fina línea carmesí en el pálido lienzo de su piel.

La primera de muchas.

Con un poco más de presión, la cuchilla pronto separó los tejidos como si se tratasen de mantequilla y, en cuestión de segundos, la sangre comenzó a fluir intrépidamente, libre del confinamiento al que las arterias le sometían.

Pero aún no era suficiente…

Liberé su pecho de los ofensivos jirones de tela que lo escondían de mi escrutinio, sintiendo en mi cabeza cómo los frenéticos latidos de su pequeño corazón me llamaban, materializándose como débiles tatuajes sobre su plexo solar, justo debajo de las costillas y, respondiendo de inmediato, hundí el puñal en su ombligo, abriéndome camino lentamente hacia arriba.

La criatura gritó, forcejeó, pretendió alejarme de si con movimientos erráticos de sus brazos, perdiendo sangre insulsamente… pero aún no era tiempo, así que detuve sus intentos con una mano y azoté de nuevo su cabeza contra el suelo con la otra.

Tanta pasión en un ser tan pequeño.

Separé los pliegues de su piel como si se tratase de un libro, revelando el contenido de su cuerpo como un poema inédito bañado en sangre, y me dispuse a perfeccionarlo.

Las respuestas a las interrogantes más complejas yacen en la simplicidad, como lo indicó una vez un gran filósofo, al igual que mi objetivo.

Con sumo cuidado, fui liberando su cuerpo del peso que le fue conferido en el momento de su concepción, removiendo órgano por órgano con frívola devoción y colocándolos a los lados, consciente de no perforar el frágil tejido que les daba forma y sólo deteniendo mi avance cuando era necesario cortar los pequeños fragmentos que los mantenían unidos.

Y casi demasiado pronto, me encontré con su corazón entre mis manos, su palpitar tan débil que era prácticamente quimérico.

La criatura se encontraba agonizando en mi presencia, su cuerpo sacudido por temblores esporádicos que anunciaban su inminente destino y me dejaban con unos cuantos preciados instantes para lograr mi objetivo.

El fracaso era un lujo que no podía permitirme esta vez.

Fijé mi mirada en su rostro incapaz de parpadear, esperando pacientemente a que la luz en esos brillantes ojos azules cambiara, conteniendo la respiración mientras aguardaba esa alteración tan sutil que sería imperceptible para alguien que no estuviese al tanto de qué buscar.

Me enfoqué en el ritmo de mi respiración, tomando fuerza de su quietud para controlar el impulso de mi ansiedad.

El viento me susurró que el momento se acercaba rápidamente, afirmando el agarre que tenía en el cuchillo.

Había esperado tanto tiempo este momento, el acontecimiento tan único y sublime que sería un crimen dejarlo pasar, un insulto no repujar su recuerdo en mi cuerpo para exhibirlo ante el mundo entero como el triunfo que era.

Como un unicornio, su aprisionamiento era difícil, mas no imposible. Solamente se requería una jaula apropiada.

Una descarga de adrenalina me proporcionó la velocidad que requería en cuanto la expresión en el rostro de la criatura se iluminó, su brillo tan hermoso que por un momento deseé únicamente contemplarlo, sumirme en el deleite que me envolvía ante tan gloriosa manifestación y vivir eternamente en ella.

Un alma tan pura que sólo podía pertenecer a un niño como él, monumental a pesar de su pequeño y joven contenedor, libre de las ataduras de la carne que la confinaban con su grotesca imperfección…

Me aborrecía el tener que aprehenderla, pero algo tan etéreo como esa luz no podía mantenerse encadenada a este universo por ningún otro medio y, deslizando la hoja de metal una última vez sobre la piel de la criatura, pronto me encontré con su expresión entre mis manos teñidas de carmesí, las cuales temblaron ligeramente ante tan poderosa revelación.

Lentamente me acerqué las manos hacia el rostro, un par de ojos azules aferrados a una última declaración de pávido desafío, el resto sujeto a una eterna mueca de doloroso terror, la boca abierta para gritar perpetuamente en el inmutable silencio de la muerte.

La piel aún ligeramente cálida de la criatura hizo contacto con la mía, sus ojos brillantes fundiéndose con los que habían concebido su asunción, la sangre que aún goteaba perezosamente del pedazo de carne muerta absorta por cada uno de los poros que entraban en contacto con ella, saboreando su pastosa textura metálica –

- _y ambos siempre supimos que mi obsesión no tenía nada que ver con él, que no era su cuerpo el que cazaba sino su alma, y cuando vi a través de sus ojos inertes pude comprender que fue su esencia la que clamó por mis atenciones, que fue él quien me buscó para que lo liberara, que fueron todos los que me buscaron para que los liberara, que son todos los que me esperan para que los libere - _

"¡Luca!"

La voz de una niña flotó cual pluma sobre la brisa del otoño, seguida de cerca por una figura esbelta, de piel bronceada y sonrisa sincera.

"Te están esperando en el Santuario," continuó emocionada, acortando rápidamente la distancia que la separaban de su amigo. "¡El Patriarca te mandó llamar hace horas! Hoy comenzarás tu entrenamiento para convertirte en Guardián del Templo de Cáncer…"

Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en ella, su frialdad fuera de lugar en el rostro del joven de ocho años, estudiándola con escalofriante serenidad.

"Ariadna," respondió él después de unos momentos, sonriendo con satisfacción y poniéndose de pie en un movimiento fluido.

"Luca," vaciló la niña, dando un paso hacia atrás. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí," ronroneó él, su voz impregnada de ansiedad, "me encuentro bien."

Ariadna retrocedió otro paso, estremecida, delineando el esquema de su destino.


End file.
